halo_multiplayer_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Halo Combat Evolved
Halo Combat Evolved is the first halo game released by Bungie for original Xbox on 15/11/2001, later in 2005 a version was developed for Windows. Halo CE is also backward compatible on Xbox 360 and as a downloadable game in Xbox 360 marketplace. Halo CE on the original xbox didn' t supported online matchmakings but instead system link matches with a maximum of 4 xboxes , even if player coulded create private servers with Xlink Kai and XBConnected. Halo PC have online feature with a search engine with all the servers. With the introduction of Halo The Master Chief Collection , Halo CE now have his legit matchmaking system. Actually Halo CE is the hardest halo to learn , cause of spawn systems , really low aim-assist and bullet magnetism , Weapons and Power up nadings , a technique that allow player to drag weapons or power ups by them with a grenade launched in a particular place. Multiplayer Maps Small-Medium Maps *Battle Creek *Boarding Action *Chill Out *Chiron TL-34 *Damnation *Derelict *Hang Em High *Longest *Prisoner *Rat Race *Wizard Big Team Battle Maps *Blood Gulch *Danger Canyon ( PC/Xbox one ) *Death Island ( PC/Xbox one ) *Gepyrophobia ( PC/Xbox one ) *Ice Fields ( PC/Xbox one ) *Infinity (PC/Xbox one ) *Sidewinder *Timberland (Pc/Xbox one ) Weapons *Magnum *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher * Frag Grenades *Flamethrower ( PC/Xbox one ) *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Plasma Grenade *Fuel-Rod Cannon ( PC/Xbox one ) Power Ups *Overshield *Camouflage *Medikit Vehicles *Warthog *Rocket Warthog (PC/Xbox One) *Scorpion *Ghost *Banshee (PC/Xbox One) *Shade Turret (PC/Xbox One) Gametypes Slayer *Slayer *Team Slayer *Phantom *Elimination *Snipers *Team Snipers *Rockets *Team Rockets Capture The Flag *CTF *Invasion *Iron CTF *Assault Oddball *Oddball *Team Oddball *Reverse Tag *Juggernaut *Stalker King Of The Hill *King *Team King *Crazy King *Team Crazy King Race *Race *Team Race *Rally *Team Rally Tricks *If you grab a camouflage and shot a bullet with Assault Rifle , Plasma Pistol , Plasma Rifle and Shotgun , you will become instant invisible. This also works when you take damage or shot. *If you shot with Magnum, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher ecc , and switch to Assault Rifle , Plasma Pistol , Plasma Rifle and Shotgun you will also become invisible *Pressin " Reload+Reload and Switch Weapon " really fast will make you reload a weapon while using another *Pressin "Reload+Reload and Grenade " really fast will make you launch a grenade while reloading *Pressin " Melee+Grenade+Melee " will make you you punch twice fast. becarefull of the grenade that you luaunch in the process *Melee is beter to do with Assault Rifle and Plasma Rifle. These two weapons have a good melee range and a really fast melee attack. Rocket Launcher have a high melee range but it's too slow. Avoid meleeing with the magnum as it's really slow and it have a short melee range. *Best weapon to spot a Invisible Player is the assault rifle , with his high spread it can hit an invisible player and show him. *If you don't have full healt grab a medikit cause a grenade without full healt will always kill you. It also make you more vunerable in fire arms fights *Halo CE have an high fall damage. Avoid jumpin from Medium/High heights. *There is a trick to reduce fall damage or even don't take them at all. A bit before touching the ground hold the crouch button.